Abandoned Project
by ArthaDemon
Summary: This story will no longer be written. Keeping it here just in case I take inspiration from it for a different story.


((Author's Note: So here we go! I decided to make a sequal! This is a teaser to see how many of you all are interested! This is following the same line, and was inspired by Burnner's Herobrine mod! Been having a lot of fun fucking around with it... Anyway! A teaser! This takes place about four years after Living with an Enderman leaves off. Twins have been born, but they don't have any other children yet. Enjoy!

"So this is the place, Vyyr?" Evan had asked, looking up at the tall Enderman as they entered the ruins of what had once been a thriving town.

'Yes... This town was completely abandoned. Everything left as if the people there just... vanished.' Vyyr had replied. 'Even I do not know what caused it. It has been abandoned since I came to this realm. There was even food left on the tables, dried and rotten from time, Clothing, blankets, children's toys, everything... It's how I got some of the supplies I have used to furnish my home.'

"So you have no idea why?" Evan had asked. He had to admit, this place piqued his curiousity.

Vyyr shook his head. 'No idea.' He said.

After a brief look around, they had gone home. But thoughts of the strange abandoned town would not leave Evan's head.

Something drew him back there, to that village. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to look around once again.

The town seemed the same as it always was, when something caught his eye. Evan bent down and picked up what appeared to be a small figurine of a man on a pedestal of obsidian in the town square. It was made of marble, polished to a sheen. The man's position was partially turned. One hand forward, the other back, feet slightly apart. The carved eyes were empty and staring; almost unsettling to look at. The figurine gave him a bad feeling, but something wouldn't let him put it down. He was... fascinated with it. He turned it over in his hands, looking at the base of it. On the bottom was a single word scratched.

"... Herobrine...?" He wondered out loud. "What does that mean?"

"What is Herobrine?" He wondered to himself.. At the second mention of the name, Evan felt a cold chill up his spine. It made him shiver and look around. Stormclouds starting to gather.

"Odd..." Evan thought to himself, as he looked up. "It was clear skies just moments before."

He discounted that as just the changing weather of late summer. Kuu usually stayed inside this time of year... one never knew when it'd decide to storm.. But this sudden was odd. He shook it off.

"It's just a figurine." Evan whispered to himself, turning it over in his hands. The word on the bottom burned in the back of his mind. He found himself whispering it once again.

"Herobrine..." At that, the sky grew dark, and lightening sliced across the heavens with a loud roar of thunder as he felt a jolt like ice up his spine. The figurine grew hot in his hands. He jumped, almost dropping the figurine in his hands.

"What the..." He felt a cold chill creeping up his spine as he heard a strange, disembodied chuckle. He couldn't tell where from. He looked all around, his eyes wide.

The laugh sounded again; just within the range of his hearing. A whispered, creepy sound that set his skin to crawling.

His hads shaking, he threw the figurine as far away from himself as he could, and bolted home. Rain started to pour from the heavens, thunder and lightening raging in the worst storm he had ever seen.

Evan ran as fast and hard as he could, not even slowing down as his lungs started to burn and his sides hurt. But he kept running until he got home. He rushed through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

His heart hammered in his chest as he panted.

"What's wrong?" Leanna asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"I don't even know what I saw..." he said, heart still hammering in his chest. But he knew one thing for sure... he hoped he never heard that word 'herobrine' again.

He heard Kuu playing with their two children, two toddlers. A boy and a girl. The little girl had rich, brown hair, soft and hanging over her shoulders and pretty blue eyes. The little boy had less hair, black, and bright green eyes. They were both about 3 years old.

"Daddy!" Both children cheered. They came running to Evan, bouncing up to be held. Kuu's inviting chirp had him smiling, forgetting his fear for the moment.

"Let me dry off, Nasty storm started up." Evan said.

"Yeah it came out of nowhere. Fortunately Kuu was inside with the children when it started, or he would have been hurt pretty badly." Leanna said. She was a bit unsettled by how frightened her husband had been upon his entry, but he seemed to be feeling better now. "Well I'm going to get back to cooking dinner." She kissed him, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Smells delicious." Evan said, taking a deep breath through his nose. Kuu didn't need to eat, but he definitely liked to. Especially when Leanna cooked.

The storm raged on most of the night; and by the time he woke up it was over.

He sat up and stretched, before he let out a heart-wrenching scream of fright.

Leanna woke with a jolt.

'Hun? What's .. wrong?'

On his nightstand... was the figurine. Only now the eyes were glowing and white, staring at him.


End file.
